This invention relates in general to protective leg guards for athletes and more particularly to a removable insert adapted to be fitted between the knee and the inside of the leg guard for providing mounting stability at the leg guard to the athlete and for cushioning the knee.
Padded leg guards such, as those utilized by baseball catchers are known in the athletic equipment industry. Typically, these known leg guards include multiple rigid portions of a hardened material configured to conform to the shape of an athlete""s leg. The rigid portions are secured together in a manner to permit movement of the leg without obstructing the leg""s range of motion.
The inside surface of these known leg guards are typically concave-shaped to conform to the anterior surface of the leg. The inside surface is also typically lined with a padding material for the comfort of the athlete as well as for extra protection. The padding material extends over the inner surface of each rigid portion in substantially a uniform manner. These known leg guards also include a plurality of straps for securing the leg guard to the athlete""s leg. The straps extend from one side of the leg guard, extend around the back of the athlete""s leg, and then are secured to the opposite side of the leg guard.
However, these known leg guards often become misaligned on the front of the athlete""s leg, thereby leaving a portion of the front of the athlete""s leg exposed. These known leg guards easily become misaligned during the constant movement of the catcher because the athlete""s leg and the inner surface of the leg guard are rounded. This allows the leg guard to rotate to one side of the leg while wearing the leg guard. Also, the leg guard is allowed to rotate when the portion of the leg guard over the athlete""s knee is not held closely against the knee. In such case, the gap between the knee and the leg guard is often created by the athlete""s bending at the knees.
Some known knee braces have been adapted to include padding. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116, 236 to Albert, an elastic knee brace which includes a resilient pad disposed between the knee brace and the kneecap is disclosed. The resilient pad overlays the kneecap and variably positions itself with the kneecap when the opening in the knee brace is misaligned with the kneecap. Albert concentrates on maintaining padding around the knee to maintain the localization of pressure and protection of the injured knee even when the brace is misaligned. The resilient pad is mounted within a pocket of the sleeve and permitted to float and align itself with the knee when the knee brace is not properly aligned with the kneecap. Consequently, Albert""s pad does not facilitate the proper alignment of the knee brace with the kneecap while the knee brace is being worn.
Accordingly, there is a need for a leg guard capable of continuously protecting the athlete""s leg by maintaining the leg guard in proper alignment against the anterior portion of the athlete""s leg without compromising the athlete""s mobility and flexibility.
The present invention solves the above-identified problems by providing a removable insert adapted to overlay the athlete""s knee. The removable insert cooperates with the knee to continuously orient the leg guard in the proper position on the front of the athlete""s leg.
Generally described, the protective leg guard of the present invention includes a rigid knee portion having an inner surface generally contoured to substantially overlay the knee. A removable insert is adapted to fit between the knee portion and the knee when the leg guard is worn. The removable insert is further adapted to be placed in a multitude of positions on the inner surface of the knee portion to substantially overlay the knee. The removable insert cooperates with the knee to maintain the leg guard in alignment on the leg.
The foregoing has broadly outlined some of the more pertinent aspects and features of the present invention. These should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed information in a different manner or by modifying the disclosed embodiments. Accordingly, other aspects and a more comprehensive understanding of the invention may be obtained by referring to the detailed description of the exemplary embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims.